Janna
Janna is the het ship between Anna and Jack Frost from the Frozen and Rise of the Guardians fandoms. Canon Anna and Jack never meet due to Jack being a DreamWorks character, while Anna is a Disney character. Due to magical intervention, both of their brown colored hair were turned to a shade of white, from Anna being hit accidently by her older sister's ice magic, twice, and Jackson Overland being reborn as the winter spirit and future Guardian of Childhood, Jack Frost. Jack's human to spirit transformation began shortly after the Man in the Moon witnesses Jack saving his little from falling into an icy lake, all white easing her fears and worries with fun. While Anna sacrifices her chance to unfreeze her heart so she could save Elsa from being killed by Hans, and the love that the sisters have for each other allowed Elsa to bring Anna back from her frozen state. After Anna was separated from Elsa within the castle, she tries to invite Elsa in fun activities that they could do together as they grew up, even though Elsa kept turning them down and Anna away. While Jack's unbelieved state has him being invisible to others and has tried to bring become believed in by using his ice powers to start fun games and activities to children by bring them snow days, and even though he gives them a fun time in the snow his efforts were in vain until he helps a young boy from losing his belief in the Easter Bunny and the other Guardians. The two have also been in a situation where they lost hope in a place that they were trapped in, until their restored hope allowed them to escape so they could help their friends and other innocent. Just as has Jack had excepted his new title and task as the fifth Guardian of Fan among the other four Guardians of Childhood, after he uncovered his center and learned why he was chosen, Anna had excepted to take her sister's former role as Queen of Arendelle after Elsa became the fifth spirit of the Enchanted Forest and had chose to stay there, while Arendelle needs a queen and Anna is the only one that the task and role can be passed onto, peacefully. Before they were given these roles, Jack didn't want to become a guardian while Anna never wanted to be alone again, but in the end the two came to expect the facts that helped them to become stronger and ready for their roles as a guardian and queen. Similarities and Comparisons * The two conflicting personalities could definitely lead to some very interesting interactions and tensions. * Others try to argue that Jack is over 300 years old, compared to Anna who is only 18/19 years old. This is a popular trope in fiction pairing an immortal with a mortal (as an immortal vampire with a simple mortal human), the tragedy of their separation through the test of time a prefereabl tool for drama and tragedy. Fanon The crossover pairing is one of the het ships of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons fandom, sometime after it was renamed from Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons; as well as it being apart of the Rise of the Frozen Guardians crossover fandom. It isn't very popular as Jelsa is, but there have been fans who rival the two RotG/Frozen ships with each other. While in the Frozen Tangled Guardians crossover fandom, in which adds Disney's Tangled to the Frozen/RotG crossover, Jack is featured as Anna's father; for when he and Rapunzel take the place of her and Elsa's parents. The ship romantic side of the ship is commonly shipped alongside the more popular Hiccelsa, a bit like how Jelsa is sometimes shipped beside Hiccanna. The combination of the two pairings is often featured in the Rise of the Frozen Dragons expanded universe, which adds How to Train Your Dragon to Rise of the Frozen Guardians. As part of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons fandom, the ship is commonly featured in AU scenarios. One example is a Peter Pan AU with Jack as the titled character and Anna as Wendy. Another example being a Viking AU, since many manip fanart for the AU sometimes has them in Hiccup and Astrid's viking clothing, in which sometimes has fans casting Jack and Anna as the main het HTTYD couple. There has also been simply kind of fanart that sometimes places Jack in Hans' clothes, as himself and not as a Hans-like character, for the Arendelle setting of the ship. While the Rise of the Guardians setting and side of the ship has Jack protecting Anna from Pitch Black. Due to the modern setting in Rise of the Guardians compared to Frozen, Anna is sometimes portrayed with the more modern looking clothes that her Netizen version wears in Ralph Breaks the Internet. Netizen Anna could also hang out with a fanon Netizen version of Jack from a DreamWorks website, or could have Anna wear those clothes in a Modern AU with Jack. While AO3 only has 14 fanfics on the ship, Janna has a reasonable size fanbase on both DeviantArt and Tumblr. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Anna/Jack tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANT ART : TUMBLR : : : : WIKIS : on the Variations :Elsannack refers to the ship between Elsa, Anna and Jack Frost Navigation